Shining
by Kasiree
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto invites Sakura to watch the sunrise. Better than it sounds. Sasusaku Narusaku. Pure fluff, RR! Should I make a sequel?
1. Default Chapter

Shining  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
By: Kasiree  
  
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto invite Sakura to watch the sunrise. Better than it sounds. R/R Narusaku Sasusaku. Pure fluff.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled from outside Sakura's window.  
  
Sakura woke up with a start. Another scream. She glared.  
  
Sakura walked to her window. "What time do you think it is, Naruto?!"  
  
It was five in the morning, the sun hardly even shone yet. "Uhm... I'm not sure Sakura-chan," Naruto replied. "I got up, when I realised I missed Sakura-chan.  
  
"What time was that?!" Sakura yelled, but lowered her voice when she realised her parents weren't up yet. She went back in to look.   
  
"Sakura. Get down," a voice ordered. Before she could open the door, she paused and ran back to her window. Scanning outside she realised it was Sasuke.  
  
"I-i-i'll come down s-soon," she stammered, "Lemme just take a bath."  
  
"Nihihihihi.... Let's go look Sasuke!" Naruto said slyly. Sasuke blushed a light pink. He turned around.  
  
"Y-you go look," Sasuke said, "I-i don't care."   
  
"Sure, that's what you say." Naruto said with a frown. He regained his smirk. "I'll fill you in with the details later."   
  
Sasuke blushed harder. "Whatever."  
  
Naruto started to figure ways to get up. He saw a tree that's branches ended right at Sakura's window. He started to climb. Sasuke looked at him. 'The hell... Hes actually doing it..."  
  
Once Naruto got up, he scanned the room. "Sakura-chaaaaaan..." he said in as low whisper.  
  
BAM  
  
"Ow..." Naruto held his head. There was Sakura fully dressed in her usual clothes, holding a big fan. (A/N: cliche ain't it?" T,T)   
  
"Naruto, what do you think you're doing?!"   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once the two got down from the stairs, Naruto suddenly looked at Sakura.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked.   
  
They were already starting to walk.  
  
"If Sasuke was the one that wanted to peek at you, would you allow it?" Naruto asked.  
  
Sasuke blushed different shades of red and turned away.   
  
Sakura blushed. "W-w-well atleast it won't be you!"  
  
Naruto looked confused. Obviously not understanding.   
  
"It means y-yes, Naruto!"  
  
Sasuke started to walk faster. Blushing harder and harder.  
  
"Oooooooh!" Naruto yelled, "I-i-i hate you, Sasuke! Someday I'll kick your ass and Sakura-chan will let me peek at her, have s-"  
  
"Naruto, shut up!" Sakura cried, blushing.  
  
"-ex with her," Naruto finished, "What did you say Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Nothing Naruto. Forget it." Sakura did the hand-to-face gesture.  
  
Sakura suddenly stopped. "Naruto? Sasuke-kun?"  
  
They both stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"That? Oh, yeah. Where are we going again, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.  
  
Sasuke looked pissed. He wanted to achieve a 'be silent through the whole trip' record.  
  
"To the hills." Sasuke answered, looking really pissed.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Naruto laughed.  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Naruto looked blank.  
  
Now, Sasuke was really, really, really pissed.   
  
"To watch the sunset!" He shouted.  
  
"Sunset?" Now, Sakura looked confused.  
  
"Argh! I mean the sunrise!" Sasuke looked mad at himself for making a mistake.  
  
"Thats right! Nihihihihi..." Naruto laughed again. Sasuke looked pissed at Naruto. Maybe Naruto did this on purpose to embarass him. He grabbed Sakura's wrist and ran to the hills.  
  
"H-hey!" Naruto cried, "Gimme my girl back!"  
  
He started to run after them.   
  
Sakura was blushing.  
  
"Sasu-"  
  
"Don't talk Sakura. Let's just go."  
  
Sakura closed her mouth, blushed, and smiled.  
  
She suddenly giggled when she noticed Sasuke was blushing himself.  
  
They finally reached the hills. Naruto finally reached it 20 seconds later.  
  
"We have atleast 5 minutes to get to highest hill and watch!" Naruto said.  
  
"Yeah..." Sakura smiled when she noticed that Sasuke's hand was still clashed with her's.  
  
Sasuke noticed but didn't dare to remove it. He wanted this to be a special memory.  
  
They started climbing the high hill. Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand.   
  
"Huh?" Naruto looked at Sakura. She smiled. He smiled back.  
  
The three climbed the hill together. Hand in hand. When they reached the top, Naruto shouted.  
  
"C'mon, Sasuke, Sakura let's go!"  
  
"Yeah!" Sakura smiled. Sasuke just nodded.  
  
They sat down. Sakura leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto leaned his head on Sakura's shoulder. Sasuke leaned his head on Sakura's already leaned head, the trio's hands still together.  
  
The sun rose.   
  
The sun gently bouncing off their faces, giving them soft glows. Their eyes shone with brightness.  
  
"This..." Sakura started.  
  
Naruto looked up at Sakura's face and Sasuke looked at her.  
  
"This.. Is the best day of my life..."  
  
A/N: What do you think? Yeah, yeah, I know it sucked. X( Oh well lets see what the ppl say. 


	2. Sequel? What do you think?

A/N: Do you think I should make a sequel? Nihihihihihihi....   
  
Ahem, do you? 


End file.
